


True Confessions

by CaptainParisStarr



Series: Rumor Has It [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Ann rides Ryuji Cowgirl style, F/M, Oral Sex, Teens having sex, acceptance of feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2018-12-31 22:49:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12142818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainParisStarr/pseuds/CaptainParisStarr
Summary: Six weeks after the trip to Hawaii, and Ann still denies having had sex with Ryuji. On orders from Akira, Ryuji drops by her house to force her to just talk to him about what had happened and they fall back into bed together.





	True Confessions

Ryuji paused, his palms sweating from nerves as he looked at Ann's front door. It had been six weeks since Hawaii, since he had lost his virginity, and nothing had changed between them. Not for the first time he wondered what he was doing. She had not invited him over and he had no idea if her parents were home, or even if he was welcome to just drop by.

 

With a shaking hand he reached out and rang the bell.

 

"Yes, who...? Oh, hi Ryuji." Her eyes went from confused to worried as she waved him inside. "Did something happen?"

 

"No, I'm not here because of the Phantom Thieves. I'm here because of... us." The last word stuck in his throat and had to be forced out.

 

She turned away from him. "There is no us. We agreed on that before falling asleep that night."

 

"Ann! We need to at least talk about what happened! Akira knows, he knew all along, and he's ordered me to fix this while we can."

 

Biting her lip, she turned back towards him but said nothing.

 

"Ann, I'm not asking for a second romp, or even a date! Just a chance to talk. Okay?"

 

"What is there to talk about?" She flopped down into a recliner and gestured for him to take a seat on the couch. They had the coffee table between them but that was okay. She was willing to listen at least.

 

"I just need to know one thing, Ann. How do you feel about me? If it's just friendship, tell me and I can put our... wait are your parents home?" He broke off just in time.

 

"No, they're out of the country on a business trip and the housekeeper left ten minutes ago."

 

"So it's just us?" He swallowed hard as she nodded. "Okay, I'll be blunt. All I can think about these days is what it was like to be inside you."

 

"Ryuji!" Her tone was softer than expected, more resigned than shocked.

 

"I want more! And if you don't, I need to know. Ann, that's whats driving me crazy, making Skull so reckless that Akira is intervening. We can't even Baton Pass without tension, or so he told me. So please, Ann, tell me that I have no chance at gettin' with you again and I'll go!"

 

Once more, she looked away, only this time her cheeks were flaming. "Ryuji, what do you want from me? Just another fuck?"

 

"No. I mean, at one point I just wanted to fuck you without any thought about what it would mean for you, but not anymore. I want you, and if it means having to go steady to get you, fine."

 

Finally she turned back and he could see relief in her eyes. "I want that too. I was just so scared that after all I said in the hotel room that you didn't see me as someone date-able."

 

"No way! You're sexy, sure. But there's more to you than just a hot body. I'd have to be retarded to not see that."

 

"You mean that? What took you so long to say it?"

 

"What do you mean?" He was taken aback by the sudden venom in her voice.

 

"Its been weeks! If you want to date me, why didn't you ask me out sooner? The day after, maybe?"

 

"Because I didn't think you wanted to date me! Ann, you said that you wanted it to just be that once. And I believed you cuz I respect you. If you changed your mind why didn't you tell me that?" His voice was thick, but with something other than anger. There was frustration in his voice, but no anger and she suspected that the frustration was just there to mask hurt.

 

"Ryuji..." She broke off, uncertain what she should say.

 

"I wanted to ask you out, I came close so many times but always I held my tongue at the last second because of the look you gave me when you said it would just be that once. And yet you kept teasing me, and I know that some of it wasn't accidental. I don't mean showing off your breasts a little, or wearing a tight white tank. I mean how you'd wiggle your ass when you knew I was looking, or put your hand on me near my cock when the others weren't looking. You're an effing cock-tease! I didn't know what it meant, I still don't! So please, just tell me straight; do you want me?"

 

Her eyes went wide, and Ryuji turned away, taking a deep breath to calm himself down, angry at himself for scaring her. When he spoke again his voice was soft. "Please, just tell me straight."

 

"The morning after, I knew that it was a mistake to leave things as a one night stand, but even though I know that you're not like other boys I was scared to ask for more. The rumors about me were already so bad; if it got out that we were screwing around for real... well, the thought scared me. I didn't want to be branded a slut for real, ya know? So I teased, to try and get you to ask for more so I wouldn't have to. I didn't think you'd want to go steady with me. You never seemed like you wanted a long term girlfriend. So yeah, I teased you to try and spark something more friends with benefits without being a slut and making the first move." Standing, she crossed the room to sit down beside him, close enough that their legs touched. "So now you know. Do you still respect me?"

 

"Yes, of course I do. Ann, wanting one boy that badly doesn't make you a slut. Its the girls who like cock but don't care whose, they are the real sluts. You're fussy, I know you are. You asked me for sex because we're friends." He put his arm around her shoulders without thought and pulled her close. "Lets go for dinner tomorrow night, 'kay?"

 

"Are you asking me out?" She pulled away until she could see his face, her voice incredulous.

 

"Yeah. I don't have much money, but I can afford to buy for you at the diner. That okay?" Now that he was there, he found that he wasn't the least bit nervous. Even if she shot down dinner he knew that she would suggest something else for a date. A movie, maybe.

 

But to his surprise, she burst out laughing. "Ryuji Sakamoto, you are something else!"

 

"What? Whats so funny?" His voice was defensive but she knew that he was really just embarrassed.

 

"You. We're alone! All alone, no one will be coming by until tomorrow morning and you're asking if you can buy me dinner tomorrow?" Her laughter slowed as realization hit him.

 

"Ann!" His cheeks flamed. "Hawaii was fun and all but doncha think we should go out a few times before gettin' between the sheets again? What if..." He couldn't say it and settled for rubbing her stomach instead.

 

She laughed again, softly this time. “Didn't I tell you last time? I'm on the pill! We don't have to worry too much about any unexpected guests.”

 

“No! No you so effing did not tell me that!” He hit her shoulder lightly, almost but not quite a bro-punch. “This is important! Why are you only just telling me this now?”

 

“I guess I wasn't thinking about it last time. Actually, no I was. Ryuji, the trip messed up my routine, I think I'd missed a pill the day before. I wanted you to use a condom because I wasn't sure the pill was working just then.”

 

“Oh.” He settled back against the couch, sliding down until he could see the ceiling. “But its all good now right? I could forgo the condom? I promise I'll pull out!”

 

"Yeah, if you really want to." She looked away from him, biting her lip.

 

"Ann, you okay?" Ryuji groaned, had he been too eager?

 

"Hey, can I talk to you about something?" She leaned her head against his shoulder, eyes downcast.

 

"Yeah, course you can." His arm was back around her shoulders, but his touch was gentle this time.

 

"Truth is, I'm on the pill because of Kamoshida. He never.... but he made it clear that he wanted to. Suzui jumped that day because I didn't put out; I refused and she was punished for it. I knew that if nothing changed that I would end up giving in. So I asked my parents if I could go on the pill. They never knew though; they thought that I was just planning ahead, like way ahead. For college life or something. That's why no one knows." Her shoulders shook minutely.

 

"Shit, are you crying? Hey come here." He pulled her into his lap, but his bad boy was tame and didn't poke her. Instead he just held her, rubbing her back gently until the shaking had stopped. "He's gone! He can't hurt you now. I won't let him." Feather soft kisses peppered her hair.

 

"How much of that did you understand?"

 

"Maybe half? But enough to know that you're still hurt by what he did and that's enough right?"

 

"Yeah. Ryuji, thanks. You're a good friend."

 

His lips twitched into a soft smile. "Hey, this ain't an attempt to friend-zone me is it?"

 

She shook her head. "After what we've done? Never. I know how lucky I am to have you."

 

When their lips met, it was soft and sweet. He didn't think that she was in love with him, but that she loved him in some way was evident by the way that she was kissing him.

 

"Hey want to see my bedroom?" She rested her forehead against his, her bosom heaving, her voice breathless.

 

"Yes!" He didn't even try to mask the lust in his voice. "You okay now?"

 

"Yeah. When I'm with you I am." Standing, she took his hand and let him upstairs. "This ones mine."

 

His eyes scanned the room, noting that everything screamed Ann Takemaki, but not seeing much except the bed. A white four poster double, with gauzy princess drapes, it stood proudly under the window opposite the door. The bedspread was red, however, and somehow that seemed perfect to him.

 

"Hey, uh... can I try something?"

 

She turned back to him, surprised by the shyness in his voice. "Yeah, what do you want to try?"

 

"I wanna kiss you, here." He pointed towards her groin.

 

"Oh." A soft blush crept up her cheeks. "Yeah, okay."

 

"You don't hafta do anything like that to be if you don't wanna!" He quickly clarified, not wanting to seem like he was expecting a blow job in return.

 

"You don't want a blow job?"

 

"No, course I want one. I just don't wanna make you feel like you have to give me one. Its your choice okay?"

 

"Hey, you don't have to be scared to ask. I like that you want us to be equal partners but that just means respecting that I have the right to say no. It doesn't mean that you can't ask."

 

"Heh, okay. Then yes I want a blow job. But I wanna taste you more."

 

Nodding, she lay down on her back. Ryuji's hands shook slightly as he pulled her shorts down her legs.

 

Once, when he was fourteen he'd fantasized about having Ann go down on him. In his head he'd be in class, and smooth talking her. His male classmates would be cheering him on, while the girls were jealous of Ann. The teacher would be instructing both of them in how to proceed.

 

Then he found out about pussy eating; the women in the porn vids he sometimes watched online made it look like being eaten out felt better than being fucked. And slowly his fantasy shifted, from Ann blowing him to him eating her out.

 

Now that he was here he was scared that he would do it wrong. But he pushed that fear to the back of his mind. How hard could this be?

 

Her panties were damp to the touch as he peels them off, and her lips glistened wetly. "Fuck, you're wet already?"

 

"Yeah. I mean, I'm about to be eaten out."

 

"I just hope I can make it feel good for you." He met her eyes for a second then settled himself down between her spread legs. For a long moment he just looked, drinking in the sight of her pussy close up. When his tongue flicked out, it was to gently caress the bud of her clit.

 

"Oh!" Her hands feathered through his hair, urging him on.

 

His next lick was more confidant, caressing her from vagina to clit and she tightened around him. Fastening his mouth around her mound, he slipped a finger inside her vagina.

 

This was nothing like what he had expected, it was better! The sounds she made, the uncontrolled twitching of her hips, even the way her hands tensed in his hair, he loved it all.

 

By this point he was fully hard, but he put aside his own need. Later he could fuck her until his balls were empty and they were both blissed out, but first he needed to make her come using his mouth.

 

"Ryuji! Oh there! Yes! Oh God yes!" He slipped a second finger inside her and rubbed her g-spot as he worked his tongue harder against her clit.

 

Seconds later she came, screaming his name, and he creamed his pants at the sound.

 

"Oh God..." He pulled away, his hands going south to touch the mess.

 

"Hey that was... Ryuji what's wrong?" She sat up shakily.

 

"Heh, I just really liked hearing you scream my name like that."

 

"Huh?"

 

"Ann I creamed my pants." He unzipped his wet pants as he spoke. "Got any tissues?"

 

"Huh? Oh yeah." She turned away and grabbed the box. "Give me your pants. I'll throw them in the wash!"

 

It wasn't until he had cleaned himself up and handed her his jeans and boxers that he realized that he was now completely exposed to her eyes, and he felt his cheeks turn bright red as he fought against covering himself up.

 

"Hey, no need to be shy, I've already seen everything!"

 

"Yeah I know. I just wasn't soft when I took my pants off last time."

 

"Oh. Well, make yourself comfy, I'll be right back." As her soft footsteps faded he sighed and stood, padding across the hall and into the bathroom.

 

If they were really gonna have sex again, he wanted to be ready this time. First he voided his bladder before crossing to the sink. Pulling off his shirt, he used soap and warm water to wash his armpits and dick, towelling everything dry again after.

 

Once back in her room he lay down on his back on her bed. Finally, he allowed himself to glance around the room at the collectibles on the shelves behind which books were stacked. Posters of bands and movie characters covered the walls. CD's were stacked on the desk, only just leaving enough space to open a textbook.

 

"Okay, we have an hour before I'll have to go throw things into the dryer." Her cheeks flamed red and her jaw dropped as she saw that he was now completely naked.

 

"Like what you see?" Though Ryuji knew that he wasn't exactly what most girls would consider hot, he was fit and he flexed unconsciously as her eyes roamed his body.

 

She could only nod as she approached the bed.

 

"May I?" His hands closed around the hem of her top. When she nodded again he pulled the shirt up over her head before reaching around and somehow unhooking her bra on the third try. "You're beautiful." Leaning forward he kissed her shoulder even as his hands caressed her soft skin.

 

"No, I'm not. I have big breasts so all the guys..."

 

"Ann, listen to me!" He cut her off. "You're beautiful! It has nothing to do with your boobs it has to do with you!"

 

"Ryuji?" She met his eyes and while there was still doubt in hers she also looked flattered.

 

"I'll say it as many times as I need to to make you believe me. You're beautiful." His voice was gentler than she had ever heard it be before.

 

"Thanks. Hey, did you clean up while I was starting the laundry?"

 

"Is it that obvious?"

 

She laughed as she straddled him and leaned down for a kiss. His hands found her breasts and kneaded them gently as he kissed her back.

 

Ann pulled away first rolling them over until she was on her back. "Mark me as yours! I want the boys to see that I'm off the market."

 

Ryuji moved without thought, his mouth latching onto her throat, kissing, biting and sucking until a decent hickey had formed, then moving lower and leaving another, and another. He worked his way down lower, leaving a visible trail that would only be half covered by her uniform shirt and would leave people wondering just how far down it went.

 

He didn't stop until he got to her breasts, his eyes flicking up to meet hers as he gently took one into his mouth. Grazing his teeth lightly over the hard nipple, he sucked harder until she cried out. Only then did he move to the other nipple to repeat the process. Back and forth he moved until she was panting and breathless.

 

"Ann, I can't wait any longer okay?" He guided her hand to his aching length, the head slick with precum leaking from his slit.

 

"Do it. I'm ready." She lay back, her legs spread as he mounted her, slipping inside easily.

 

"Fuck you're wet!"

 

"You said that already!" But she was grinning playfully as he settled into an easy rolling rhythm. Even though it had been more than a month, he found it easier the second time. Trusting his instinct, he let his hips move without thought.

 

"Oh God! Yes you feel so good inside me!"

 

"You love this doncha? I love that I can be a bit rough with you without having to worry that my size will hurt you." His hips moved faster, pumping him harder in and out of her.

 

"Yes! Oh God yes I love this! I missed having you close to me like... OH!" Her back arched up off the bed as he nailed a bulls-eye right on her g-spot.

 

All memory of how to speak left him as he took in the gorgeous sight, his hips moving even faster as he drove them both towards the edge. For what felt like an eternity they both teetered on the edge, then he hit her g-spot again and she was tipped over into the abyss. She came, screaming wordlessly as wave after wave of pleasure rolled over her. Clenching hard, she undid Ryuji's last bit of self control and he pulled out half a second too late, sending the first shot of cum into her.

 

"Sorry I was hoping for more warning!" He grinned sheepishly as he reached for the tissue box to clean her up.

 

"Well, you tried to pull out, I'll give you that." She waved off his concern. "Don't worry about it; I'm on the pill. And precum alone can knock a girl up so going without a condom is risky with or without you pulling out." She pulled him close for a sloppy kiss. "I'm on the pill remember?"

 

"Yeah, that's right." Slowly, his racing heart returned to normal and he pulled her against him just to revel in the feel of her naked body pressing against his.

 

"So... wanna do it again?" She moved her body against him, trying to be smooth and seductive.

 

"Hell yeah!" His spent cock woke up at the suggestion alone, jumping back to half mast against her inner thigh.

 

"Good! If its okay with you, I want to be on top this time." Her voice was steady, only the faint blush belying any uncertainty or embarrassment.

 

"You wanna ride me? Like we're talking cowgirl here right and not gay-ass strap-on shit right?"

 

Laughing, she swatted his arm lightly. "Of course I'm talking cowgirl, dummy!"

 

He had to swallow hard before he could reply and even then the words had to be forced out of a throat gone dry with sheer arousal. "Go ahead!"

 

Rolling over onto his back, he had barely settled down comfortably when she was on top of him, straddling his hips. "Huh, wow I think you're harder now than the first time I suggested that we have sex!"

 

"Well, no shit! These babies are gonna bounce like mad with you riding me!" He grabbed her breasts for emphasis.

 

"Is that all men think about?" But she was chuckling as she oh-so-slowly lowered herself onto his dick.

 

"You okay?" Maybe it was the angle but she felt tighter than she had lying on her back under him.

 

"Mm.... yeah it feels good!" Ryuji braced her hips as she raised herself up and back down.

 

"Roll your hips. That what I do."

 

"Like this?"

 

"Y-yeah. Oh God this angle makes you so effing tight!" He gripped her harder as her hands landed on his chest to brace herself.

 

"This is harder than they make it look in pornos!"

 

"You watch porn?!" Ryuji sounded so surprised that she actually froze.

 

"Yeah, I do. So what?"

 

"So, nothing. You just didn't seem like the type."

 

"Because I'm a girl?"

 

"No, because you're so... I dunno, proper I guess. Actually you can be downright snooty when you want to be. So I just never pictured you as one to watch porn."

 

"Oh." Shrugging it off she began moving again, smoother this time.

 

Soon, Ryuji was lost in the mesmerizing view of her breasts bouncing as she rode him hard and fast.

 

Their voices mingled as her rhythm faltered; she knew that she had to orgasm soon or she'd go mad.

 

"Ryuji! I... I can't..."

 

Though he didn't say anything, he started lifting his hips to meet her, giving her the needed push into the abyss once more.

 

He never even had a chance to pull out as she slammed her hips down against his to ride out her orgasm, and he came deep inside her.

 

"Oh God do I ever need a shower!" She raised her head from where it had fallen onto his chest after she had pulled off of him and collapsed.

 

"Yeah, sex is sweaty work. But... can you wait? I don't want to move." She laid her head back down.

 

"Oh come on I know that I stink!" He pushed at her playfully.

 

"No you don't. You smell like sex and a little like me, but its not unpleasant. So please, just shut up and hold me."

 

He tightened his grip on her and moments later she was sound asleep. Sighing, he resigned himself to a morning shower and closed his eyes, following her into dreamland.

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Hey are you sure about this?" She toyed with her menu.

 

"Yeah, I can afford this. Order whatever you want."

 

The diner was full of Shujin kids, and many of them kept glancing their way. Ann's tank showed off her hickeys, and the fact that they were alone at their table sparked many a conversation.

 

"Ann, just ignore them. Let them talk. We both know what this is, why should a few more rumors bother us now?" Reaching across the table he took her hand to a chorus of gasps and cheers.

 

"I know." And with a wave of her hand she called the server over to order. "School will be interesting tomorrow for sure! I should thank Akira, if it hadn't been for him we would still be denying what we could have together."

 

"As long as you're happy, I don't care what anyone says." The room went quiet as he leaned over to kiss her.

 

"Ryuji, I so know what you mean."

 

 


End file.
